Venus
by Generala
Summary: " … cambió de idea. No estaba tan cansado..."


_El cree en la belleza,él es venus como un niño..._

_(Traducción del inglés, Venus as a boy, interpretada por _Björk_)_

**Venus**

Había terminado pronto con todos sus asuntos, no quería saber ya nada de tratados ni de quejas u alguna situación que tuviera que ver con política.

Solo quería quitarse el vestido, ponerse ropa cómoda y quedarse recostada sobre los cojines del camastro. Por eso había ordenado que llevaran la comida a la habitación y que no se le molestara a menos que fuera una emergencia; se había excusado de ir al gran comedor diciendo que estaba indispuesta. Quería saltarse la tediosa parte de tener que conversar con los cortesanos.

Lo que en verdad deseaba en ese momento era descansar, sentirse libre de cualquier responsabilidad; discutir con los miembros del consejo era extenuante, prefería leer los reportes que todos los días llegaban a su escritorio, al menos con ellos no tenía que intercambiar palabra alguna, ni discutir.

Se colocó boca abajo de cara a una de las ventanas, observando cómo las cortinas se movían con el viento. Este ir y venir hizo que se quedara dormida.

En ningún momento se percató de cuando por la puerta de la habitación, un hombre entró, cargando lo que parecía ser una capa. Traía el traje y las botas polvosas.

Dejando la prenda que llevaba entre sus brazos, se desabotonó el cuello y dio un suspiro de alivio; fue hasta ese momento que se percató de la mujer que descansaba en el camastro colocado frente a la ventana.

A sus ojos era como ver a una enorme fiera tendida, tranquila, dormida y hermosa. Letal para otros hombres pero no para él. Podía acercársele sin el temor de que aquella criatura lo hiciera pedazos… era un hombre muy afortunado.

Sin hacer ruido se acercó hasta donde la dormida mujer descansaba, se agachó y apartó los cabellos que cubrían parte de rostro haciendo que esta entreabriera los ojos.

-Hola –le dijo él en voz baja, mientras rozaba con los dedos ese rostro.

Zelda lanzó un quejido al levantarse, estirando su, también, adormilado cuerpo.

El hombre frente a ella observaba atento como se erguía, parecía que estuviera viendo sólo a un ser etéreo que al ser tocado se esfumaría en nubes de humo.

Había llegado con la idea de tomar un baño, comer algo e irse a dormir. Había sido un largo día entre sesión con el consejo y el vigilar al ejército, pero al verla a ella… cambió de idea. No estaba tan cansado.

Sin esperar que le dijera algo se abrazó de su cintura, acurrucándose en su estómago, para luego hacer que sus manos se escabulleran por debajo del camisón, subiendo lentamente llegando a las orillas de su ropa interior. Rosándola con sus pulgares que amenazaban con tocar su flor escondida.

Zelda se rió y también se estremeció ante la sugerente caricia. Una que le hacía una promesa excitante y tentadora.

-¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado atrevido?

- No se había quejado antes _madame _–le dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a esos muslos pálidos y suaves, mordisqueándolos, causándole cosquillas a su dueña; dejó de darles atención y le dio un besito en la boca, luego en la barbilla y finalmente el cuello, hundiendo su rostro, sintiendo un delicado aroma a perfume de flores . Entonces se detuvo y observó un rato su rostro.

Estaba sonrojada, pero no era de vergüenza y él lo sabía, su maliciosa sonrisita lo revelaba.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella.

No le contestó, seguía con esa expresión pícara en el rostro. Volvió a acercarse y juntó nuevamente sus labios con los de ella. Se separó y empezó a recorrer con la punta de los dedos el contorno de sus hombros, quitando los tirantes del camisón en el camino. Era como si quisiera recordar la forma de su silueta, sus brazos, su pecho.

La mujer cerró los ojos al sentir como la yema de aquellos largos dedos, dibujaba cada uno de sus senos, inclusive los sonrosados botones que adornaban la punta de los mismos, bajó y,adivinando con las manos, encontró su ombligo.

Detuvo sus caricias y exploraciones de repente, sin previo aviso la tomó de la cintura y la levantó en brazos. Ante el brusco movimiento Zelda lanzó un grito de sorpresa, antes de reírse despreocupada.

-Báñate conmigo –le dijo, antes de acomodar las piernas de la mujer alrededor de su cintura.

Zelda emitió un _hum_, posiblemente pensando su respuesta o tal vez por el hormigueo que le recorría el cuerpo, al sentir las manos de su cónyuge tomándola de la cadera, apretándola más contra la de él.

-Yo no soy la que necesita el baño –contestó finalmente, besándole la mejilla.

Link la besó más demandante que la vez anterior. Sonrió sin despegar su boca de la de ella y agregó:

-De todas maneras vendrás conmigo…

Imposible le fue protestar porque fue silenciada con otro beso. De todos modos no iba a hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Una doncella caminaba con una charola con comida hacia el cuarto principal, esperaba no interrumpir a su alteza de su descanso. Al llegar tocó la puerta pero no recibió respuesta, así que se atrevió a entrar.<p>

El pequeño recibidor estaba vacío, caminó hacia el dormitorio pero se detuvo en seco al estar cerca de la puerta, escuchó risillas venir de la habitación.

-Din, Farore y Nayru… -exclamó y salió presurosa de la habitación, iba con la cara colorada.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

La historia fue inspirada escuchando **"Venus as a boy" de Björk**, esa canción tiene una letra muy curiosa y muy sexy, por así decirlo. La historia es chiquita pero no iba a seguirle hasta la parte del baño, queda mejor así. Créanme cuando les digo que se los recompensaré, ando haciendo un fic que en realidad son varios fics, hasta ahora solo he terminado el 1er capítulo, que estoy revisando; aún no se cuantas mini historias vayan a ser pero ya tengo idea para otras dos. Quiero recompensar situaciones que no escribí en Instinto por babosadas mias, de hecho, en palabras del seudo-artículo de antes_del_fin(.)com(una página cristiana-fanática, algo anti-semitista y dios sabe que más, de hecho por eso ahora tengo un estegosaurio llamado Carmelo como mascota, larga historia), haré que Link se _mancille_ así mismo (XD).

Si gente así de chido y de bonito ¡Uy pervertidotes que son!

Sigan guapos, coman fibra, usen protección.

Por cierto gracias a **SNSTE**... o algó así que me dejó comentario en Espíritu de Luna (no he terminado el 4to Capítulo así que no pregunten pa cuando está). Gracias por leer y toda la onda baby.


End file.
